Shampoo and conditioner bottles typically incorporate a snap type lid. Snap type lids generally include a body portion that covers the opening of the bottle, and a cap. The body portion of the lid typically screws onto an externally threaded boss extending away from the bottle. Alternatively, the body portion of the snap type lid may be semi-permanently engaged with the bottle by interference.
In operation this means that the bottle is initially sealed, and in order to extract some of the shampoo or conditioner, the user must undo the cap. This generally necessitates the use of two hands during opening and closing. That is, one hand is required to hold the bottle and another hand to open and/or close the cap. This procedure can be difficult for persons with disabilities, and this problem is compounded by the size of the cap, which is typically quite small.
A further disadvantage with snap type lids is that the connection between the cap and the body is generally provided by a small web of plastic. This web is known to sometimes break or otherwise fail after prolonged periods of use or impact, for example by dropping. The breakage of the web may render the shampoo or conditioner bottle useless if the cap is subsequently lost, as the bottle can no longer be safely transported without risk of spillage of the contents.
In addition, when the web becomes broken, it can become difficult to re-seal the bottle, as the cap and body often only mate correctly at a particular angular orientation. In the event that the web is broken, the correct closing angular position can be difficult to identify. This can result in the user thinking the bottle is closed, when in reality the cap does not correctly seal the bottle.
Another type of shampoo or conditioner bottle uses a pump action type of nozzle to dispense the contents. Whilst such dispensers are adapted to dispense a measured volume of the contents during each press of the nozzle, they suffer from several drawbacks. One such drawback is that it can be difficult to extract the final portion of the contents of the bottle, as the stem of the pump action unit does not generally extend all the way to the bottom of the bottle. In addition, the pump action unit can become blocked or clogged, especially given that the liquid contents are typically quite viscous.
Another common lid type utilised with shampoo and conditioner bottles is a separate screw top lid. This requires screwing the lid on and off for each use. The use of a screw top lid for such shampoo and conditioner bottles is inefficient and impractical. Two hands are required to navigate the dispensing of liquid, one to hold the lid and one to dispense shampoo whilst at the same time pouring shampoo into one of the hands.
A further disadvantage with some known shampoo or conditioner bottles, is that they are often visually unsightly, on account of their utilitarian nature. They often resemble similar disposable bottles which are used for example for household cleaning products, and as such can be visually unappealing. This is especially relevant considering that shampoo and conditioner bottles are often left in a shower or bath recess, where they are continuously visible, and can have an impact on the overall appearance of the room.